Alamat ng IS: Infinite Stratos
by aalliiccee
Summary: *WRITTEN IN FILIPINO* A 100% accurate retelling of the origins of IS: Infinite Stratos...maybe.


**Alamat ng IS: Infinite Stratos**

Nung unang panahon, sa Barangay Adik-adikan, merong isang bata, na katulad ng lahat ng mga bata _(maliban na lang sa iyo, sorry pare)_ ay may nanay at tatay. Ang nanay niya, nag-luluto, nag-lalaba, at naglilinis ng kabaong ng kanyang tatay tuwing gabi. Ang kanyang tatay naman ay isang mandirigma na namatay sa isang shoot-out dala ng pag-kanta ng isa niyang kabarkada ng "My Way" sa isang kantahan at ngayon ay isang bampira na nag-dodota tuwing gabi. Siya rin ay may limampung kapatid na walang koneksyon kahit paano sa kwento natin kaya sabihin nalang natin na kinain sila ng pating na lumabas sa tangke ng tubig.

Gabi-gabi ay nakikita niya na ang kanyang nanay ay hirap na hirap sa paglinis ng mabahong kabaong ng tatay niya na amoy piatos at red horse.

"_Hayy naku! Anak ng basang kwek-kwek naman o!"_ ang kadalasang naririnig ng bata tuwing naglilinis ng kabaong ang kanyang nanay.

Sa totoo lang, hindi lang siya ang nasa ganitong sitwasyon, tradisyon na sakanyang barangay na ang lalaki ay magiging mandirigma, mamamatay, at magiging bampira, habang ang mga babae ang maglilinis ng kabaong na mangangamoy pang-inom at chibog.

"Ba't kaya gano'n?" isip ng bata. Gusto niya sanang ibahin ang kalagayan ng mga tao sa kanyang barangay, dahil siya ay babae, ayaw niyang maglinis ng kabaong gabi-gabi na nangangamoy Mentos at Colt 45, ayaw niya rin naman makapangasawa ng isang bampira na natutulog lang tuwing araw at nag-lalaro ng Beyblade at Yu-Gi-Oh tuwing gabi, sa totoo lang, ayaw niya lang talaga sa mga bampira dahil amoy patay sila at napakalamig ng pakiramdam pag hinawakan ka.

Kaya nagpasya siya na pumunta sa kagubatan at baka makahanap siya ng isang mahiwagang hayop na magpapatupad ng kanyang mga hinihiling, saan man niya napulot 'tong ideyang 'to, malay ko ba.

Kaya kinabukasan, bumangon siya ng maaga at naglakbay na patungong gubat, kung saan may mahiwagang hayop na magpapatupad ng mga hiling, dala ang kanyang _itak_, _baril_, at mga pirated na DVD, pumasok na siya ng gubat na wala pang sampung metro na layo sa bahay nila.

…

Matagal siyang nag-hanap, pero puro mga balat ng _v-fresh_ at _oreo_ ang kanyang nahanap doon, minsan makakaapak siya ng tae ng pating, kilalang-kilala ang lugar niya para sa mga pating na lumulutang lang.

"_Nasaan kaya yung mahiwagang hayop na 'yon?"_ pagod na pagod na at naiinip na ang bata, nasaan na nga ba yung mahiwagang hayop?

Dahil sa maaga niyang pag-gising, inaantok na ang bata ngayon, kaya naisipan niyang gamiting parang kama ang isang natutulog na pating…sa gubat.

Nagging mahimbing ang kanyang pag-tulog, yun nga lang, kinain na siya ng pating nang hindi niya nalalaman. _"Nasaan na 'ko?"_ tanong ng bata pag-gising sa loob ng tiyan ng pating.

"_Nasa tiyan ka ng isang pating na lumulutang sa gubat."_ Sagot ng isang maliit na boses.

Pag-lingon ng bata, nakita niya ang isang kunehong kulay cotton-candy.

"Ikaw po ba ang mahiwagang hayop?" tanong ng- alam mo naman kung sino nag-tanong.

"_Sorry brad, walang gano'n ditto."_ Sabi ng kunehong mukhang adik.

"_Ha! Eh paano na po 'yan…"_ malungkot na sabi ng bata.

"_Sumali ka nalang sa multilevel marketing scheme ko!"_ …sabi ko na nga ba adik 'tong kunehong 'to eh…

"…"

"_Sige bata, ganito nalang, ako ay namamatay na dahil sa AIDS, Dengue, at food-poisoning galing sa isang bulok na McChicken, kaya kailangan ko ng bagong katawan na papasokan ng kaluluwa ko para hindi ako maging isang mumu, baka maikuwento pa 'ko sa "True Philippine Ghost Stories", at dahil do'n, pwede akong magpatupad ng isang hiling kapalit ng mag-cocombine tayo para hindi ako mamatay, parang si Voltes 5."_ Pag-alok ng kunehong tambay.

"_Sige po."_ Nasa loob na siya ng lumulutang na pating…edi ano pa gagawin niya…

"_Mabuti bata, ngayon, ano ang hihilingin mo?" _tanong ng maliit na boses ng kunehong adik.

At dahil masyadong mahaba ang hiling ng bata, sabihin na lang natin na gusto niyang ibahin ang sistema sa kanyang lugar para matulungan ang mga babae.

"…"

At sa ganoon, ang isang babaeng may tenga ng kuneho at may buhok na kulay cotton-candy ay naging kilala sa lugar nila para sa pag-gawa ng isang mecha na sinusuot at kaya lang gamiting ng mga babae, dahil do'n naiba na ang sistema ng pag-lilinis ng mga kabaong at babae naman ang naging makapangyarihan sa kanilang lugar.

Ang babaeng pumunta naman sa gubat ay hindi na nakita ulit…

…pero wala rin naman yatang may pake.

**-END-**


End file.
